Scales to Skin
by Aoi Kitsune12
Summary: In hopes to change her and give her a better life, Jadelyn is changed to human and sent to live in the Dragon's Den of the Johto region with no memories of her previous life.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Change is a Coming

**A/N: This is my first story on the site. Reviews with any kind of advice are welcome. Disclaimer: I do not only pokemon, only my OCs.**

* * *

"The pair has become quite troublesome. Especially with their allegiance to the Twilight Shadow group," a gentle, seemingly always curious voice stated.

A deeper, more commanding voice responded, "Yes, but I may have devised a solution. Bring the two to the Shrine."

"What! Are you insane? She's probably looking for every opportunity to destroy that place, and you want me to lead her two most trusted agents there?" the higher voice cried out.

"That place is the pinnacle of our power, and we will need as much as we can get if I want my plan to succeed. Besides, they will have no memory of the Shrine."

"Fine," the higher voice said, obviously frustrated, "how will I get them there?"

"They want to go there don't they? Play on that. You're clever Mew, you can figure this out," the other voice said, exasperated.

Mew nodded then asked, "What exactly are you planning on doing?"

The enormous pokémon smiled and replied, "With the help of a few others, change them and send them somewhere they can start anew, far from Kizera's influence."

* * *

"How much longer till we get to this Guardian Shrine," came the annoyed hushed growl of a shadowy colored Rayquaza, to her similarly colored counterpart, a Ho-oh.

"Feeling impatient?" the Ho-oh asked before a mischievous glint filled her eyes. "Or are you just scared of the long, dark tunnel," she teased.

The Rayquaza aimed a half-hearted Dragon Claw at the Ho-oh that was easily dodged, and unfortunately caught the attention of the two's guide.

"Hey," the irritated Mew snapped, "We're trying to get an important job done and if you want to get to the shrine unnoticed, you better shape up, quiet down, and show a little respect. The little pink pokémon went forward and turned a corner illuminated by a soft blue glow, "We've arrived," the psychic pokémon announced. "Now I can have my revenge."

The two shadowed legendary pokémon barely had time to enter the cave, prepared to begin their assault, and glimpse an enormous, majestic, almost equine form, before the two were knocked out.

"Now we begin," Arceus murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

New Beginnings

_Part 1_

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

* * *

"Grandfather!" an excited voice called.

A white haired and bearded man opened his bright blue eyes and looked up from his meditation, which had been disturbed by a bright flash of purple light. He had simply dismissed it as lighting from the odd storm they were experiencing. He turned his attention to the excited faces of his two grandchildren.

"What us it Lance?" the man said, speaking to the older boy, with fiery red hair spiked up as if it had a mind of its own.

Before Lance could open his mouth to respond, his younger sister, Clair answered," We found a baby."

The man eyed the blue-haired girl incredulously, not if he should believe her or not. "A baby?" he asked suspiciously, wondering if it was a prank.

The siblings nodded and motioned for him to follow them to the door. The man, Grandfather as he was affectionately called by many besides just his grandchildren stood up with a sigh and walked to the door.

The Grandmaster of Blackthorn City's Dragon's Den was surprised to see his prankster grandchildren's claims were true. On the doorstep of the Dragon's Den shrine was a black-haired baby with startling golden eyes with black slits for pupils. _'Like dragon eyes,'_ was the Dragon Master's first thought. He picked up the basket holding the curious child and found a note pinned to its blanket.

_**Grandmaster,**_

_**I give this child to you in hopes that with your care she will be raised better and become corrupted once more. Her name is Jadelyn. In time her past will be revealed to you. Please, protect her.**_

The Grandmaster searched for a signature, but unable to find one, turned his eyes to Jadelyn. A glint a light caught his eye. Around the girl's neck, on a thin, leather cord, was an elaborate jade carving of a dragon pokémon he didn't recognize.

He took the child inside and walked until he reached the living quarters. Many of the trainees there looked dumbstruck seeing the Dragon Master with a baby. Carefully he laid Jadelyn down, and took off her necklace to better study it. On closer inspection, the man found he vaguely recognized the pokémon, but from where he couldn't tell. He made up his mind to visit Professor Oak in Pallet Town once the storm cleared up to see if the pokémon researcher might know more.

* * *

"You two behave yourselves. I should be back in a day or so. Oh and make sure to keep an eye on Jadelyn," said the Grandmaster to his grandchildren. He let out his Dragonite and climbed onto its back, waving goodbye to Lance and Clair as he flew east, towards Kanto.

The man looked at the jade necklace in his hand hoping to find out more about the pokémon it was carved into.

After a few hours of flying the Dragon Master asked Dragonite to land on the outskirts of Pallet Town. Dragonite complied, and after landing was returned to its pokéball, with a word of thanks from its trainer.

The man walked into town and headed straight for Oak Lab. He walked in and asked an aide for the Professor. Luckily Oak was in the lab and happened to be free and greeted the Dragon Master happily. But Oak knew there was more to this visit than a friendly chat.

"Now, I know you haven't come here just to visit, so what may I ask is the purpose of you traveling here?" Professor Oak inquired.

"I was wondering if you could tell me what this pokémon is," replied the Grandmaster. He brought out Jadelyn's necklace. The Professor took it and regarded it with interest.

"This is a carving of a legendary dragon pokémon usually found in the Hoenn region, Rayquaza. Where did you find this?" he asked the man sitting across from him.

The Dragon Master answered, "I found it around the neck of a child who appeared at the Shrine last night."

The Professor looked curious and in answer to the unspoken question, the Grandmaster told of the events of the past night, including the mysterious note he had found with Jadelyn.

Oak studied the necklace. "Could I have a few sketches of this drawn up?" The Dragon Master nodded his assent. An aide was called and asked to have the necklace drawn.

While they waited for the necklace to return the two men spoke of idle things.

"May I browse your data about Rayquaza?" Oak was asked upon the return of the necklace. The Professor agreed and allowed the Grandmaster access to his data on Rayquaza.

After learning everything he could on Rayquaza, the elderly dragon trainer left Oak's lab and located the Pokémon Center. He had his Dragonite healed for the return flight in the morning, then went to his room to sleep, contemplating all of the things he had learned about the green dragon pokémon and how it related to Jadelyn. He had the strangest dream that night, and unknown to him, it would be the first of many.

* * *

When the Dragon Master opened his eyes, he saw two Rayquaza looking down on a green egg with yellow and red stripes, which was half as tall as he was. He looked around and found himself in a cave with what looked to be abandoned nests with eggshells in them. Upon closer expectation, he found the eggshells resembled the egg he had just seen.

He turned back to the nest with the egg and was extremely surprised when he heard one of the Rayquazas speak.

"What if it doesn't hatch. The last of the others left yesterday," it said sounding very worried. The other Rayquaza answered in a deeper voice, "Nonsense, we just have a late bloomer is all." The first Rayquaza looked at its mate with a smile, and nodded. As if on cue, the egg began to shake. Excitement and relief shimmered in the eyes of both Rayquazas. "I told you our baby would hatch Aoi," said the deeper voiced Rayquaza. "You were right Kiiro, I shouldn't have doubted you," Aoi said. The egg cracked and glowed. When the glow faded, a baby Rayquaza was left.

"Qua?" it said.

"Welcome to the world little one," Kiiro answered nuzzling the baby. With that the dream faded and the Dragon Master awoke and saw it was morning. His mind was on the unusual and extremely real feeling dream he had had, all the way home.

* * *

**A/N: So first actual chapter is up! The next chapter may be a while, I'm experiencing a little writer's block. As you can tell I'm using the characters from the Dragon's Den in HG/SS version, but this will not follow the games. I will be using the charries' personalities in the games and the manga(Pokemon Adventures). Please review!**


End file.
